THE SLENDER GAMES
by JEN4216
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 16th annual SLENDER GAMES! Where our special guests will fight for life, glory, and to unravel a mystery intertwining all of them and what makes them so special (Legit Effie Trinket right now) Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID, MLAndersen0, DarkHarvest00, WhisperedFaith, TJAProjects, TheAngelsGame, 5zer02, and smartsy1! (Creepypasta?)


A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome to one of my most successful fanfictions so far! I had made a separate part on this, but it doesn't work like that on here (I'm okay with that) So here's the Tribute list:

Team #1: Michael Andersen and Shuan Andersen (MLAndersen0)

Team #2: Noah Maxwell and Milo Asher (TribeTwelve)

Team #3: Vincent Everyman and Evan Jennings (EverymanHYBRID)

Team #4: Timothy Wright and Jay Merrick (MarbleHornets

Team #5: Tatiana Schwartz and Amy Mahathy (TJAProject)

Team #6: Chris _McGee_ and Alex _Jacobs_ (DarkHarvet00)

Team #7: Xakk Stewart and Tyler _Dreyfuss_ (5zer02)

Team #8: Lee _Waters_ and Mo _Rogers_ (WhisperedFaith)

Team #9: Josh Harris and Austin Bradley (The Angel's Game)

Team #10: Arsh _Thomas_ and Stormy _O'Reilly_ (Smartsy1) and (MLAndersen0)

So yeah, lol! Yes, by the way, I didn't know the names that are Italic, so I made them up. And of course Lee and Mo's last names make out Roger Waters, because I made this WAY before the Nancy Drew The Wall was made, lol! I think that's all ya need to know, now, let's get in this! ENJOY! - J

Team 2: Noah Maxwell

" _THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE FREAKING SENSE!_ " I whisper in a hushed tone to my cousin and beset friend, Milo Asher, as we walk downtown to 'The Slender Games' wreaping. Whatever _that_ is. Apparently, it's a game thing with 'The Slender man' running around chasing and killing people while they kill each other. I honestly don't want to get sucked into that crap.

He just shrugs his shoulders and sighs. There are so many people in our district, surely they won't pick anyone I know... Anyone close... Or me...

We continue to the courthouse where mayor (I don't even know her name) is standing there where she happily yells out "Welcome to the 16th annual Slender Games!" Uhg, I already feel a freaking headache coming on. "This year shall be different..." She says, "This year, anyone can be chosen and they pick their own coach!" Yay. "Now," she says, "our first tribute is..." She shoves her hand in the bucket and pulls out a little paper slip. Please not me, please not me-

"Noah Maxwell!"

I stop breathing. Me?! Why the frig me?! How is it me?! It can't be me! How... I accept my fate as she reads off the name of my unfortunate teammate from the next paper.

"Milo Asher!"

Milo's eyes widen in the additional shock. Both of us. Cousins. Best friends. How likely is it we'd be so close? That we'd both get picked? The guards tasks us to the stage and she must see how Milo looks like a lost puppy, so she shoves the darn microphone in my face. She asks "Who is your coach?" I'm silent. Heck, I don't know anyone who's a fighter! I honesty can't think of anyone.

Suddenly a figure appears below the stage. It's Kevin Haas. I know him. "Excuse me," he says, "I am." I nod and point at him, "He is."

Team 3: Vincent Everyman

Why us? Why are we possibly going to get thrown into an arena with a... Whatever it is. Our district is lead by Mayor Jacob Gibs, who looks nervous himself. No one's out of it. My friends, Evan Jennings and Jeff Koval walk next to me to the crowd. This could be it. But surely they won't pick us... right?

Evan mumbles under his breath, "Ladies and gentlemen, we give you Mayor Gibs, who's about to crap his pants." I normally would laugh, but I may be in the mayor's same situation. But they probably are too. Jeff says "Guys what if they pick Alex? He can't go in there-" "Calm down, mother Jeff," Evan says, "We'll just see how it goes." Jeff nods with a slight sigh and the slump of his shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome!" the mayor says in as steady of a voice he can muster, "Today we see who will go to the 16th annual Slender Games... Let's see now..." he want's to get over with it. He simply grabs the closest paper in the tub thing. Then he reads it off,  
"Vincent Everyman!"

I tense up and let out "Oh boy...". Jeff and Evan's eyes widen as Evan says "That's not fair!" Noting Evan's small rebellion, the guards take me up to the stage early. He looks at my pale, sweaty face but says nothing. Almost like an apology. But he's the one that picked the darn paper! Oh boy. He goes over, this time digging deep for a name. He gets one and reads it off  
"Evan Jennings!"

Evan says, "Well look, it wasn't Alex." Then throws his fists in the air like he just won the lottery and runs to the stage on his own, yelling out "I'LL SAVE YOU, VINNIE!" "Coach?" Mayor Gibs asks. I nod and quietly call "Jeff...?"

Team 4: Jay Merrick

"You're not getting picked." My best friend Alex Kralie says as I shift on my feet again. I nod silently. I am actually pretty terrified. But I'm sure everyone else is too. He looks around and says "Hey, there's Brian and Tim." I remember him mentioning that they were in his movie, Marble Hornets, I never met them, though.

Mayor Jane Flynn comes on stage, happy as ever saying "Welcome one and all to The Slender Games reaping!" Everyone is silent. She continues, "Very well, let us see our first tribute..."

She slowly sifts through the names. Then she picks one. I close my eyes tight and wait. I know what it's gonna say, it's gonna say my name...

"Jessica Locke!"

Wait, no. This can't happen. I know her. She's nice, but she wouldn't last long. She can't fight. This can't... No... "WAIT!" I run towards the stage. "Jay?!" Alex calls, "What the heck?!" I get up there, "Wait... I volunteer..." I say but it's about a whisper.

Jessica's eyes are wide as Mayor Flynn asks "Ah, I see, you love her and couldn't let her go off alone? So you take her please to keep her safe?" I'm frozen again, so I just follow the guards get on the stage in silence. She picks the next name.

"Timothy Wright!"

He looks stunned. Brian next to him seems to gasp. They bring him up and she asks "Coach?" He looks at me, so I say "Alex Kralie ..." 

Team 10: Stormy O'Reilly

I was just visiting. Only for two weeks. And yet, somehow, I gat picked. I'm not going to tell you about the actual thing, you already know that. But I'll say this: I don't have any idea who my team mate is (But his name is Arsh Thomas) and I already heard they picked Michael and his brother, Shaun. I know Michael, and now we're going to be forced to fight to the death. Wow this sucks.

Arsh and I are loaded into the armored truck (woulden't want us getting killed before we can kill each other) he and I silently look at each other and he says, "Well, Stormy, guess we're best friends now." I silently nod. I know he's trying to be nice and survive, but when we get in there I'm going to look for Michael.

If we don't get killed first.

````

DUH DUH DUH! So, these people here are in it to win it and whatnot BUT I personally guarantee that they won't all make it (I know I'm a horrible person ) let's see how horrible though! I hope they'll have deaths to match up! We'll see! Hope y'all enjoyed! MORE TO COME SOON! THANKS FOR READING! LOVE Y'ALL!

\- J


End file.
